memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Sehlat
| Affiliation= | Warp capable= | Classification=Mammal | Environmental=Class M conditions | Lifespan= | Sexes= | Telepathy= | Blood= | Distinctive Features=Fur and fangs | Racial= | Borg=| altimage= | |}} A sehlat was a type of animal native to and appeared as a large bear-like creature. They were noted for their six-inch fangs and fur that covered their bodies. They did not like to climb and preferred to remain close to the ground, which provided a way for travelers to escape such animals. Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol used such an option to escape a wild sehlat in 2154. Despite their appearances, sehlats were known to be domesticated by Vulcans. ( ) These domesticated versions of the animals were far smaller than the wild sehlats that prowled the harsh deserts of their homeworld. Vulcan children were never late with their pet sehlat s meal due to the aggressive nature of the animals. ( ) Wild sehlats inhabit temperate forests in the southern hemisphere. ( , ) They are omnivorous. ( ) Wild sehlats eat grubs, roots, and burrowing animals. ( ) Their fur protects them from desert heat. They have excellent hearing. ( ) In the deserts, a type of sehlat known as a vai-sehlat was known to lay dormant in caves until something disturbed its sleep. ( }}) :Vai-sehlat may be a term to describe wild ''sehlats. During TOS, the word was pronounced "sell it." By ENT, it was "say lot."'' Sarek had a pet sehlat named I-Chaya that later passed in ownership to Spock. I-Chaya was killed in 2237 after sustaining injuries from a Le-matya. Spock chose to euthanize I-Chaya in order to end his pet's suffering. ( ) In 2254, the Vulcan Sutek of the Last-of-all-Cities colony compared the rest of Vulcan culture to a "lap sehlat," losing their true Vulcan passion and falling into step with what he considered the flaccid Human race. ( }}) In 2286, during his recovery from fal-tor-pan on Vulcan, Spock wandered into the mountains and encountered a sehlat. In his confusion, he first thought it was I-Chaya. He then helped defend its young from an attack by five le-matyas. ( ) Tuvok's family had a pet sehlat named Wari. ( ) By the early 24th century, sehlats had spread beyond Vulcan. On planet Vendrak IV, a young girl named Arava found a stray sehlat and took it in as a pet, to the dismay of her guardian, Dalal. ( ) In 2364, when Data was reactivated after being tampered with by the s, he unexpectedly asked, "Did anyone get the name of that sehlat?" ( ) In 2369, Odo transformed into a sehlat to subdue the Klingon prisoner Mard. The sehlat was known to be able to resist the effects of disruptor fire. ( ) According to Sonek Pran in 2381, sehlats who could speak are very rare. However, this was not as rare as it was to find a sehlat that could speak Old High Bajoran. ( ) External link * Category:Vulcan animals